Dumbledore's Visit
by The Phantom Fox
Summary: Dumbledore visits the Dursley house and discovers something new about their nephew under the stairs.


It was a beautiful summer morning in the small town of Surrey, England. Mr. Vernon Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, had just opened his door to the sound of birds in the trees and overall, another peacefull day. Vernon waddled to the postbox to get the morning post, positively beaming. But there was only one reason why: Albus Dumbledore would be visiting the Dursley house today. But not just any Dumbledore, it was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who would be visiting… The headmaster of Hogwarts!

Vernon scanned the letters to find something good. His efforts were nearly fruitless until his stubby hands traced over the engraved letters of a Grunnings letter.

'Petunia, a paycheck!' Vernon shouted while walking back to their beautiful home and clinked the doorknob of the door.

'What did you say, Vernon?'

He held up the golden letter. Petunia's sallow look of curiosity morphed into one of awesome delight. 'We'll be able to give little Dudders some new presents!' She yelled, but not too loudly to wake up Dudley but just loud enough to wake up Harry, the ungrateful nephew below the stairs.

'That's just it Petunia! Quick, run to the market and get some tea for Albus. He'll be here any minute.'

'I'll start the car now, Vernon. But you remember to clean Dudders up and make every thing look absolutely perfect for Albus. Ta Ta!' She dropped the bowl she was cleaning and went to retrieve her jacket from the closet. The car's engines roared minutes later.

While the Dursley house was nearly always perfect and clean, there was always room for improvement. Vernon dusted the blinds and remembered to place a healthy supply of sherbet lemons on the coffee table. Lastly, he scoured the carpet. When he was about to sit down and wait for his friend and wife, that was when his ungrateful nephew Harry Potter walked into the room.

Clad in a ratty jumper and stained jeans, Harry Potter began to speak: 'Hello, uncle.'

'What do you want?' Vernon replied, curious.

'I'm just waking up.'

'Ah, well then, anyways, Harry, Albus is visiting today for some tea. Petunia just went out to buy you some presents.' He lied.

'Albus? Why him? I guess I can enjoy the presents. There better be an owl plushy in there!'

'I knew you would – and I told Petunia to get an owl plushy from the toyshop. Now run along and fetch Dudley for me. Need to put him in a suit for Albus.'

'Yes, Uncle Vernon.'

When Harry turned his back Vernon smirked and shook his head. Later, the doorknob clinked and his beautiful wife walked into the door. She had a small bag in hand.

'The teas here, Vernon.' She said. 'It's Oolong too. I've have also bought double the packs of lemons that I should have!' She chucked and presented a small box of tea and four packs of backup sherbet lemons.

'Excellent work as always, Petunia; I've sent Harry to go wake Dudley.'

'Wonderful.'

Harry had returned with Dudley. Dudley, a chubby boy was clad in a plaid crisscross jumper with dark blue jeans.

'Ah there you are, my boy!' Vernon said. Harry thought he was referring to him, but he was not. 'Dudley, Albus is coming over today and we've got to make you look good.' Vernon went to fetch Dudley's oversized tuxedo and fedora.

'But of course, father.'

'Oh,' Petunia said, fishing for something in here dress pocket, 'I've got a present for you!' Harry looked as though he was going to get something. How ungrateful! 'It's a yo-yo. Come now give it a whirl.'

And so he did. With the white string tied around his middle finger, Dudley bobbed the yo-yo up and down with ease. 'This is fun, mother.'

Petunia looked positively ecstatic and close to tears. 'My boy, such talent!'

Vernon returned wearing a suit as well. He beckoned Dudley into his suit. Once in it, Dudley looked amazing… almost more handsome then his father. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley sat down nicely on the couch, waiting for Albus. Harry on the other hand, though, was sniffling loudly and coughing all over the place. Vernon sighed and shook his head.

Suddenly, a familiar tapping noise sounded from the door. It was of course Albus. He was tapping to the tune of Charlie Chaplin's _Smile_, something Dumbledore had always done. Vernon stood up and went to greet him.

'Hello, Albus.' He said nicely, 'the kettle has just begun to sing. Please come in and take a seat.'

Dumbledore grasped the rim of his grey-green wizard hat and placed it on a hook. 'Of course, Vernon.'

Dumbledore was a posh man. He wore a grey-green robe that matched his hat. There was a mountain of a beard clinging to his chin; his eyes were drops of blue in a white sea.

'Petunia, looking wonderful as usual.' He said, smiling. Albus took a seat on their bulbous couch. 'Oh sherbet lemons. My favorite!' he said, taking one and popping it into his mouth. He crunched the hard candy thoroughly before swallowing loudly. 'I expect you know what tea I enjoy. Oolong.'

'Albus, you've been having tea with us for years. How could we forget?' Petunia said. She had finished pouring the water and was now bringing the cups over on a platter.

'Excuse me sir,' Harry pouted, 'might I ask why you have such a long beard?'

'Oh, wouldn't you like to know.' Albus replied, tossing a lemon into his tea.

'Sorry…' Harry replied. He went to go fetch something, probably Dudley's GameBoy that he so loved to play on.

'I've been telling you for years, Vernon to give that child to the orphanage. That's what Minerva and I did when we were presented with a child named 'Neville Longbottom' on our doorstep.' Dumbledore's wispy voice chuckled. He took another lemon.

'I know, Albus but what would the neighbors think?'

'Oh, right right. Neighbors. Muggle things. You two would do best to just come to Hogwarts and become members of the faculty. Petunia, you and Dolores would be two peas in a pod.' He took a sip of tea. 'And you Vernon,' he paused to think, 'Horace and yourself would certainly get along!'

'Trust us, we would, Albus. But we can't just leave all this behind and cut all connections. Retirement pension, bills, mortgages. It's all too much. The wizarding world seems so much better… more enjoyable.'

'Which is precisely why you _need _to live there.'

Harry had returned with the system in both hands. Irritating music was playing and Harry had a stupid grin on his face.

'What are you smirking at?' Albus growled.

Harry looked up for a second before turning back at the game. 'Game.'

'May I see it?'

'I suppose.' Harry handed the Gameboy over. Albus examined it carefully before he said:

'Nintendoma detruiro!' He grunted while waving his wand. Just then, the purple rectangle disappeared, leaving only a small puff of green gas. It smelled of mint. He looked back at the boy and smirked. 'Best put you time to better use, eh boy?'

Harry scowled and walked back to his cupboard under the stairs. 'That boy Vernon.' He shook his head. 'Make sure you beat him extra hard for me, alright.'

'Albus, isn't that a little harsh?'

'Of course not, you see it all the time in the wizard world. Mudbloods, half-blood… Everywhere and none of them are as perfect as the purebloods like myself. If that boy _were _a wizard, though, he would certainly be a mudblood. Of course, if he _was _magical, he could have some use perhaps but certainly not as a mere muggle.'

Just then the cupboard door slammed open and Harry ran out, his face wrinkled in anger and his fists clenched. 'Shut up! Shut up!' He yelled. Suddenly that vanity in the living room burst into flames. Vernon and Petunia burst into screams and shouts (Dudley had long gone into his room to play the PlayStation by then).

It was only the light chuckle of the wizard's raspy voice that calmed them down. 'Perhaps you are magical after all.' He said, taking another sip of his tea.


End file.
